ichigo's new captain
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: Ichigo joins the thirteen court guard squads and regaining his soul reaper powers, Soifon seems cold at first, but is she really?
1. the strawberry and the bee

**I am writing an Ichigo x Soi Fon fan fiction because it simply needs to happen. :)**

* * *

Ichigo walked down the plane white path way of the seireitei, he was on his way to a meeting at the captains hall with the old man himself. This wasn't news to Ichigo as this meeting had been panned weeks in advance and had one particular subject to cover, central 46 had given permission for Ichigo to become a full time soul reaper and join the ranks of the 13 court guard squads. For Ichigo this was great, he got to kill hollows a lot more and didn't have to worry about the horrors of college in his hole life span. As much as he had his heart set on becoming a full time soul reaper, he was also leaving his father, sisters and dear friends, it wasn't like he didn't have friends in soul society but he had grew up in the real world and leaving seemed a little odd. His sisters had been given the option to become soul reapers but they refused because they had lives in the real world they just couldn't leave, which to Ichigo was a respectable reason. The only down side to this was if he wanted to visit he would have to go to them as only a few of his friends could go to soul society at all. Plenty of thoughts raced through Ichigo's mind, one of them being the perks he was told about, others being what squad he would be in and what rank would he start at. However these thoughts where put out of his head as he reached the doors to the captains meeting hall.

As Ichigo opened the giant wooden doors the site that greeted him was the 13 captains standing in rows of six, the first captain directly in front of him. Ichigo remained silent until old man Yamamoto spoke up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been summoned here today to be judged on your right to be a full time soul reaper, do you have any comments before we start?" The old man asked.

"No head captain" Ichigo responded in a serious voice, he didn't want to screw this up it was important to him that he was passed eligible.

"Then we shall begin with the voting, I Head captain Yamamoto of first squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming as soul reaper, i think he will prove to be a great asset to us" As he said this Yamamoto did a very rare thing and smiled at Ichigo, the nervous substitute just smiled back.

"Next squad two" Yamamoto said returning to his usual face.

"I captain Soifon of squad two vote against, Ichigo Kurosaki becoming a soul reaper, he was once an enemy of soul society what makes you think he won't be again" The cold hearted captain said.

Ichigo might have been insulted if his inner hollow hadn't ruined his thought process.

**"Hey king, that bitch captain over there had got a great body, bet you would love to tame that, i know i would" Hichigo exclaimed in his usual hollow like voice. **

Ichigo blushed a little, looking back he could his inner hollow was right, she looked amazing, but he couldn't let that distract his he needed to listen.

**"What's the matter king, can't you take a look, it's cause you know i'm right isn't it, she is a total looker and your to afraid to admit it" Hichigo replied becoming louder in ichigo's head.**

"Shut up you pervert!" Ichigo said to his hollow counterpart inside his mind scape.

by this point both 3rd and 4th squad had voted for kurosaki, there captains being Rukia Kuchiki and Yachiru Unohana.

"I captain Renji Abari of squad five vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I captain Byakuya Kuchiki of sixth squad vote in favor of Ichigo kurosaki"

"I captain Sajin Komamura of seventh squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I captain Shunsui Kyōraku of eighth squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I Kensei Muguruma of ninth squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I Tōshirō Hitsugaya of tenth squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I Kenpachi Zaraki of eleventh squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I Mayuri Kurotsuchi of twelth squad vote in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Captain Ukitake is ill but is in favor of Kurosaki" said The 13th squad lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu.

"The voting is now finished, Ichigo Kurosaki you are now a full time soul reaper, you may go to your family one last time and say your goodbyes and then you will be given your soul reaper perks" Yamamoto said in his loud, aged voice.

"Thank you, head captain" Ichigo replied.

"This meeting is dismissed, Kurosaki and Captain Soifon please stay a few more moments" Yamamoto ordered.

Soifon was a little confused she usually has no reason to speak with the head captain outside a meeting, "Could it be to do with Kurosaki" she wondered.

"Ichigo, you are being fast tracked to 2nd seat of squad two" Yamamoto explained.

Soifon couldn't believe what she had just heard, the ryoka was gonna become her lieutenant. This wouldn't work he couldn't even control his Reiatsu or hide it for that matter, in her squad he was useless.

"Head captain, he will be of no use to me in my squad, he doesn't have the training or discipline to be able to cope with my squad" Soifon explained quite coldly.

"He won't need as much training as you think, he is faster than you or miss shihoin and is her former pupil like you, he doesn't need offensive kido due to his zanpaktou's technique's and he has a bankai that is small and easy to carry like your shikai, he is strong willed and can be a little stubborn but you are the same. He will need defensive kido and will need to learn how to control his reiatsu and hide it, you will teach him these skills personally" Yamamoto explained trying to reassure Soifon.

She wanted to detest but she knew it would be pointless, Soifon took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes head captain" she said in her usual tone.

"Kurosaki, you will be shown to the barracks where you will live you can drop your stuff there, you will be shown around by one of the unracked soul reapers in the squad" Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, thank you head captain" Ichigo replied.

"Come on Kurosaki, if you are as fast as i am told you shouldn't have a problem keeping up" Soifon said blankly.

"Yes captain" Ichigo replied, secretly wanting to get back at her for mocking his speed.

* * *

Soifon quickly noticed his general speed and shunpo where, as she was told, better than hers she was moving as fast as she could and he was keeping up with ease. Because of there pace they got to the barracks in about a minute, and landed in the court yard where Omaeda was slacking of with a few of the other ranked officers. This pissed Soifon off a lot so she decided to give him a wake up call.

"Omaeda! line the men up at once" Soifon shouted harshly.

Omaeda jumped at the shout and turned around to see his captain and a tall orange haired soul reaper next to her.

"Yes captain!" Omaeda shouted in reply.

Before Ichigo's eyes, at least fifty men in full black clothing covering there hole body apart from their eye's formed into rows and stood straight up in silence.

"Everyone, this is your new lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki" Soifon said in her normal voice.

All the men looked a little surprised especially Omaeda who was in shock at the news.

"Him!, he is our second seat, but i'm second seat, what happens to me!" Omaeda shouted in horror of the new he had just heard.

"You are being demoted to joint third seat" Soifon explained giving him an ice cold glare.

"What!, that fool is replacing me, it's obvious he can't even control his spirit energy" Omaeda said mockingly.

Ichigo clenched his fists until he was relieved by the sound of Soifon's voice "Yes but i will teach him, and even still he could cut your throat before you would know it happened" Omaeda was scared now because if Soifon said he could do it he probably could.

"I will inform Ichigo of his duties and after my personal training with him he will be on drill duty with you tomorrow, until then you are dismissed!" Soifon shouted as the squad dispelled.

"Come with me kurosaki, i want to talk to you" Soifon ordered, Ichigo nodded and followed her to her living quarters.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to go over your duties as your in my squad now, first thing we run on a strict discipline system so if someone disobeys you, kick their ass. Also our training will be at 6am every day apart from when me or you are out on a mission. finally you will be training the men at 10am each morning we start with a warm up then a match of tag, it sounds fun but we leave bruises when we tag and it's damn fast, the last thing we teach them is kido but since you can't i will teach that" Soifon explained.

"Yes captain" Ichigo said in a very serious tone

"Now go see your family you start tomorrow at 6am, DON'T BE LATE KUROSAKI!" Soifon ordered.

"thank you captain!" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo got his tour of the compound just before leaving for the real world one last time. He felt happy and sad at the same time, but knew this new life will be a good one.


	2. forest romance

**I'm back for my next chapter of what is now my favorite pairing, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**ONE MONTH ****LATER**

Ichigo finished his training with his captain and returned to the squad two barracks, he was happy that he was making progress with his defensive kido as he had mastered up to spell 63 Sajō Sabaku already. It was 9:30 so Ichigo decided to start squad training a little bit early today, the squad had taken to Ichigo quite well, especially Soifon who had found her self quite impressed with her new lieutenant, she knew she could trust him a lot more than the oaf Omaeda. The only problem was Ichigo's inner hollow had continued to torment Ichigo over his growing relationship with his captain, this was only bad because Ichigo knew he was beginning to fall for it. Soifon was having the same problem with her Zanpakuto Suzumebachi , who was constantly trying to put images of Ichigo inside Soifon's head because Suzumebachi thought she would be perfect together, this bugged the captain because she had actually started to fall for her lieutenant now and then and she knew it. Despite their set backs both Ichigo and Soifon kept a professional relationship when they were training and on missions, however they did have the odd chat when off duty which was strange to the other squad members as they had never been personally close with the captain. By the time Ichigo got his squad out to the edge of the forest it was 9:40 and they were already warmed up before Ichigo spoke.

"Alright squad two listen up i will only say this once!, you know the drill tag me ten times each one of you, if you fail to do this in two hours you miss out on lunch, understood!" Ichigo shouted in a very serious tone, he didn't like being so serious but the training required it so he did it anyway.

"YES SIR!" all the squad shouted in unison.

"OK...GO!" Ichigo shouted as he disappeared with his Shunpo, all the squad followed suit.

Ichigo was moving from tree to tree avoiding the hits of his subordinates easily "Got to do better than that guys" Ichigo shouted almost laughing. he kept moving until he spotted a glint in the corner of his eye, he turned and then used shunpo to avoid the hit of the incoming zanpakuto. It was his captain joining in with practice for the first time since he got there.

"Come on captain, you know your better than them, prove it!" Ichigo shouted in a playful tone.

"Well, you asked for it" Soifon replied in an equally playful tone "Poison all enemies to death, SUZUMEBACHI!" she shouted alerting Ichigo of what she was doing. As she said this she moved with incredible speed, given to her by her shikai her shunpo now matching ichigo's.

"Damb you are fast!" Ichigo exclaimed now looking a little concerned.

zangestu and Suzumebachi clashed many times as the two soul reapers appeared and disappeared all over the forest, neither of them giving a single hit, until ichigo could hear a voice in his head.

**"Ichigo you fool!, this is your chase to make a move on the bitch captain, avoid her attack but make it look like you screwed up your attack and let her fall on you, she will be putty in your hands you truly will be the king" HIchigo explained laughing a little as he said it.**

"Shut up! I don't need your help, i am fine just being her lieutenant" Ichigo said in a harsh tone.

**"You really are an idiot!, both of you love to play together, what do you think you are doing now your the only one in soul society with a personal relationship with her other than that cat woman, take the chance while it here!" HIchigo shouted becoming annoyed by his owners idiocy.**

Ichigo thought for a moment and then replied "You really think it will work?" becoming shamefully interested.

**"YES!, now do it before this chance passes" HIchigo ordered.**

Ichigo picked his moment well as he reappeared in front of Soifon he swung zangestu and missed making it look like he was clumsy bumping into his captain in mid air. This knocked him backwards as he began to fall, soifon above him they quickly hit the ground in a puff of smoke, covering the two soul reapers from the sight of the other squad member's who had been chasing after them. The smoke cleared quickly, to show a seen no second squad soul reaper had ever scene, their captain and lieutenant were locked in a passionate kiss that left the squad member's speechless. Soifon now was in a world of her own she had went to the next level with her lieutenant, something that professionally was wrong, but felt so right. Ichigo was in a similar state to Soifon, now in a word of his own he knew she was the woman she had been looking for, she was the soul reaper he wanted to spend the rest of his very long life with.

"W-wow!" Ichigo said, he didn't have much else to say he was still in shock, what he had just felt was amazing.

Soifon snapped out of her day-dream and shot back, only then did she realized what she had done "They will tell everyone what i did and I will be punished for sure, not only that but i have embarrassed myself in front of my squad" just then Soifon made a move and used her shunpo to get away, it was too late to follow her she had already hid her spirit energy.

"YOU, 5TH SEAT GET OUT THERE AND FIND THE CAPTAIN, WHEN YOU DO RETURN TO ME DO NOT ENGAGE!" Ichigo ordered, in the most serious tone he had used his whole life.

The fifth seat could see the seriousness in his eyes and knew he should do what he was told, not that he wouldn't any other time "YES SIR!" The squad member shouted before using shunpo to go find his captain.

Far out in the forest, Soifon was racing away from her squad due to the embarrassment she had just went through "Why did i do that?, I don't get it there is just something about him that makes me...happy. But that was so unprofessional, my squad will tell everyone and i will get punished" Soifon thought as she started to sob.

Ichigo was starting to panic, he was worried about his captain, he didn't understand why she just ran away "I need to find her, something might happen if we don't know where she is, but that's not it is it?, I want to tell her how I feel don't I?" Ichigo thought now making sense of his previous actions.

"I want to go back to him so bad, but I can't!, I am so confused I have never felt so strongly about someone in my entire life" Soifon thought now outright crying and moving faster than ever, she wanted to find somewhere she could think alone.

"SHIT!, I need to find her, if that squad member doesn't return soon i will kick his ass!" Thought Ichigo now in a rage of affection.

At that very moment, the squad fifth seat appeared before ichigo panting "Sir...i found her...she is quick...but i just about...kept up" the tired soul reaper explained.

"WELL!, WHERE IS SHE" Ichigo shouted desperate to find his captain.

the fifth seat had court his breath back and spoke now at normal pace "she is behind a tree about 5 miles north of here, sir it's obvious how you feel for each other and you two have the squads complete support on the matter. Now please go get our captain and complete each other and squad two.

Ichigo simply smiled warmly at his subordinates before drawing zangestu and taking his stance and shouting "BANKAI!" The whole area flashed in a magnificent light making the squad stare in awe of its brilliance, they had never felt spiritual pressure like this before, he was truly powerful .

after a few moments the reiatsu started to disappear and what was revealed was something amazing, Ichigo had completely changes changed he was now wearing a black and red cloak and had body wrap around his waist and stomach, he was slightly taller and zangestu was a black katana and the swords length had reduced a little. This was Ichigo's bankai, arguably the most powerful in soul society, all of squad two were stunned and they had all the right to be.

"Tensa Zangestu" Ichigo said stating the name of his bankai.

"I'm going to talk to the captain continue your kido training here, Omaeda you're in charge DON'T SCREW AROUND!" Ichigo ordered as he turned away from his squad.

"Y-YES SIR!" Omaeda replied now scared of his superiors new power.

with everything now in order, Ichigo then left his squad to find Soifon and finally tell her how he felt.

* * *

Soifon was sitting by a tree wiping away her tears as she tried to come to terms with her recent experience, she was a mess and needed to talk to someone "What do i do, should i be with him, SHOULDN'T I" Soifon thought trying to calm down.

"I can answer that" A familiar voice stated.

Soifon was relived yet annoyed that her zanpaktou responded to her question, Suzumebachi was a small human-bee hybrid with a blade for an arm, she was childish at times but gave some great advice.

The mindscape was quiet as Suzumebachi spoke to her master "You already know the answer, you just can't bring yourself to say it can you" Suzumebachi knew Soifon better than anyone and she was the only one who was sure they were perfect for each other than Soifon.

Soifon thought about what her zanpaktou had said to her for a moment before replying "You are right bu-" Soifon was interrupted by her zanpaktou.

"NO!, you can't let your duties stop you from being happy" Shouted suzumebachi scolding her master, this made Soifon thing deeply, so deeply in fact she couldn't feel the massive amount of reiastu coming towards her at an immense speed, she snapped out of her trance when the powerful presence stood over her, she slowly looked up to see the powerful berry head smiling warmly.

"Soif...I mean captain, there is something i need to tell you" ichigo said becoming extremely nervous at what he was about to say.

"Ichigo!, before you say anything else, i want to tel you why i ran" Soifon replied, ichigo decided to listen and just nodded in agreement.

"I was scared...of my feelings after i...kissed you, i felt so great but i was so embarrassed i needed time to think, i think what I'm trying to say is that i have feelings for you ichigo" Soifon broke out into a tiny smile she was so relieved he knew the truth.

Ichigo smiled at his captain as he picked her up off the ground "I love you Soifon since the minute i laid eyes on you, i have been in a battle with my zanpaktou over you and i guess my feelings won." Ichigo smiled warmly at his captain he was sure he had done the right thing.

Soifon slammed herself into ichigo as she hugged him for what seemed like forever, she finally decided to raise her head and say what she had wanted to say for some time "I love you to Ichigo" The couple looked into each others eyes and did what they knew was right, ichigo leaned in and kissed Soifon passionately.

After a lengthy make out session Soifon and Ichigo pulled away from each other in unison, the couple bushed a little before Ichigo spoke "Never gets old" Soifon thought this was sweet and grabbed her lovers hand before saying "Let's go back to the squad they will be wanting to know the truth" Ichigo nodded still smiling.

"Hold on to me" Ichigo replied, Soifon was a little confused by his request but she did it anyway, at the moment Ichigo sped off at lightning speed towards his squad arriving in about 30 seconds.

They arrived to find all they squad firing Kido until they turned around, they saw thier captain and lieutenant holding hands and blushing, this triggered a series of cheers from the squad in congratulations.

Ichigo and Soifon were so happy and knew their life together would be forever.


	3. bad news and hill top fun

**This chapter will have some new characters for you to enjoy :)**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It had been two weeks since the day in the forest and Ichigo had settled into his relationship with his captain, he was happy and she was to in fact the only time they weren't happy was when they weren't together. However Ichigo hadn't got used to the paperwork and was easily frustrated by it, but he done t anyway so he wouldn't be shouted at by his otherwise soft girlfriend. The squad had not made to much of a fuss about their relationship, other than the odd smile when they were together witch neither Ichigo nor Soifon minded. But despite their perfectly happy relationship, something had been Soifon's mind that wasn't her Zanpakuto for once, Ichigo had noticed her worried look now and then but decided not to ask every time he had. Right at that moment Ichigo and Soifon were in the captains/lieutenants quarters doing paperwork and smiling at each other so they could bare it as it board them both senseless, Ichigo knew they were almost done so it would be a good time to ask what was .

"Soifon, is something bothering you?, I have been getting a worrying feeling off you all day today" Ichigo asked in a soft tone, trying not to upset her.

"Uh, yeah i'm fine I just had something on my mind" Soifon said in a worried tone she had been discovered.

"I can tell when somethings on your mind, you can tell me anything you know" Ichigo replied smiling warmly.

"Well it's just...our relationship has to be, announced at the next captains meeting" Soifon explained.

Ichigo looked a little confused "What's the matter with that, they were gonna find out some time" Ichigo said trying to comfort his obviously worried girlfriend.

"That's not all, they have the right to judge whether our love can...continue" Soifon explained nearly crying.

Ichigo's fist clenched hard he had, he had never heard of such a horrible law in his life "WHAT!, they have no right" Ichigo shouted in rage.

Soifon was a little scared of the now angry Ichigo but decided to speak up anyway "I know but the rules of soul society have never been fair, but lets not get to worked up about it every one of the captains love you, surely they will vote in favor" The captain said wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck and torso.

Ichigo loved Soifon's soft touch, it made him calm and relaxed so he decided to just node and smile, if Soifon thought it would be OK he was fine. Ichigo just put the thoughts of telling everyone to the back of his head, he knew he could trust Soifon and at the end of the day he didn't he didn't need to worry about her at all.

**"I think your gonna need to tell some people, you and the bitch captain will need all the support you can get in this one" HIchigo suggested chuckling a little.**

"She is not a bitch!" Ichigo shouted out loud.

"Who isn't?" Soifon asked a little confused at her boyfriends sudden outburst.

"Oh sorry, my Zanpakuto is kicking up a fuss" Ichigo lied, Hollow Ichigo was now laughing out loud at his masters stupidity. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and carried on with his paperwork, he was still sightly worried about the captains meeting but he could only wait until the day and gather support.

* * *

About an hour later Ichigo decided to visit Rukia and tell her about his relationship, he was not scared to tell Rukia he had known her for a long time and trusted her nearly as much as Soifon, some would say they were best friends. Ichigo walked up to the Kuchiki manor front entrance and knocked on the wooden slide door, he got no answer so he opened the door and walked in to the house. There was no sound at all from within the house so Ichigo thought everyone was out and was about to leave until a masculine voice spoke up.

"What are you doing in my manner Kurosaki" A tall man with long black hair and grey eyes asked.

"Oh, hey Byaku...I mean captain Kuchiki i was actually looking for your sister" Ichigo replied panicking about his lack of formality, he wouldn't usually care but since he was a full-time soul reaper he knew he needed permission to be informal.

"She is out in the garden with captain Abari, they are training join them if you wish" Byakuya said.

"OK, thanks captain" Ichigo shouted running towards the back of the mansion.

Ichigo got to the garden to find two old friend fighting to their limit to improve their skill, they looked like they had gone at it for days and if they hadn't been called for a mission they probably had fought for days.

"Hey Renji, Rukia" Ichigo said, he knew he could be informal with these captains cause they were his closest friends in soul society.

"Hi Ichigo" Rukia replied in a calm, soft voice, Rukia was a small, thin, black-haired girl with blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked trying to make conversation.

"Renji is putting me through physical training, to achieve bankai" Rukia responded looking at Renji, he just smiled in response.

"WOW! I have always wondered what your bankai would look like, but i actually came her to tell you something" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Rukia asked now curious what her friend had to say.

"I am dating someone in soul society" Ichigo answered blushing a little.

"REALLY!, WHO?" Rukia and Renji shouted in unison.

"Keep it down, i don't want half the Seireitei knowing before the news is public, it's...captain Soifon" Ichigo's repied, his blush becoming an even deeper shade of red at her name.

"you're dating your captain, Soifon as well, you truly are a smooth operator Kurosaki" Renji exclaimed smirking a little.

Ichigo was about to punch Renji in the face but Rukia spoke up before he could.

"Well why did you want us to know before the captains meeting?" Rukia asked in curiosity.

"I heard that captains need approval for relationships, and i came to ask for your support" Ichigo said looking hopeful.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and smiled before looking back at their berry haired friend "of course we will you idiot why wouldn't we, since when did friends turn on each other" Rukia said in a confident voice.

Ichigo smiled warmly at his friends, he knew he could count on them "Thanks guys, see you at the captains meeting tonight" He shouted before running back into the mansion, Rukia knew this was a meeting she wouldn't want to miss.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way back to the squad two barracks, he had nothing else to do that day all he wanted to do was be with his dearest Soifon, there was a few hours until the captains meeting so he wanted to have some quality time with her before then. Upon arriving back at the barracks he met the usual scene, squad member's talking, exercising or just doing their duties, except for Omaeda who was slacking off. This really pissed Ichigo off so he decided to teach him a lesson by scolding him in front of everyone, Omaeda was embarrassed to say the least, he had been shouted at by the lieutenant. After giving Omaeda what was coming to him, Ichigo walked into his shared quarters and found a quiet Soifon just about to finish her paperwork. This gave Ichigo an idea, with an evil grin on his face, Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure and crept behind the preoccupied captain, he put his lips so close to her ear they were nearly touching and she shouted "BOO!" at the top of his voice. Soifon jumped in her skin she had never been more scared in her life, she was about to cut the figure behind her to pieces until she felt the spiritual pressure for behind her and she knew exactly who it was. At that moment Soifon decided to have some fun, she stood up from her chair and suddenly used shunpo to get behind ichigo and she put her Zanpakuto to his throat.

"I should kill you for your prank" Soifon whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Oh, you think you could go through with it" Ichigo replied as a smirk grew across his face.

"Don't doubt me...Ryoka" She ordered putting the sword closer to his neck.

Ichigo was getting a lot out of this little game, he found it funny how he could get her all lively over something as simple as a prank.

"That's my line" Ichigo replied, he used shunpo to move quickly to her side, Ichigo grabbed his captain by waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Now do you want me to take you to see the rest of the squad like this" Ichigo asked in a malicious tone.

Soifon had to admit defeat, he had her "Fine, what do you want from me?" She said smirking, she was having fun.

"Let go for a walk to Sokyoku hill, i want to spend some time alone with you" Ichigo suggested, while putting his lover down.

"I would like that, let's go now" Soifon replied taking her lieutenant hand.

The couple used shunpo to get to the forest so they wouldn't be seen holding hands in the streets, they walk through the forest was not that long but had a lot of laughter and conversation. Soifon was simply enjoying Ichigo's company he was enjoying hers, they thought it was perfect and in way it was as they got to the top of the hill they sat and watched the sun begin to sink behind the Seireitei. They didn't talk for what seemed like forever, but eventually Ichigo laid on his back and looked at the sky before speaking up.

"It's hard to believe, almost two months ago we barley knew each other and now...here we are" Ichigo said in a soft tone.

"Your right, i never thought I would have feelings for a man, but I do now, I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Soifon replied as she laid back next to the lazy looking berry head.

"Lucky guy" Ichigo said joking.

"Lucky girl" She responded looking at Ichigo, before locking in a passionate kiss, this went on for some time until a voice came from above their heads.

"Having fun, are we Soifon" The strong yet feminine voice teased.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon shouted surprised at her ex mentors arrival.

"Well seems you guys are getting pretty chummy, wouldn't you say, my little Soi bee" Yoruichi said, teasing further at her two ex students.

Soifon blushed of embarrassment of being called Soi bee she hadn't been called that in about 120 years, "NO no no no, me and ichigo were just-" was all she got out before her teacher spoke up.

"On to first names i see, very chummy indeed" Yoruichi replied now almost laughing at her students faces.

Soifon was at breaking point she didn't know what to do so she just sat there and said nothing.

"Well i guess that means you guys are a couple, it seems like fate my two ex students are now in love, can't be helped i guess just don't go getting Soifon pregnant OK Ichigo, you are a bit of an idiot sometimes" Yoruichi said, looking at the couple who were now in shock.

Soifon couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed onto Ichigo who lightly put her down "Yoruichi, you horrible cat woman look what you did to her!" Ichigo shouted in rage with his mentor.

"I did nothing she is just totally oblivious to sex talk" Yoruichi replied chuckling away at her student.

"Can you just go!, we were having a moment we got a very hard evening ahead of us!" Ichigo blurted out, he was really pissed off with Yoruichi by this point.

"Fine, i'll go but Ichigo...She my best friend, you hurt her, you die" Yoruichi explained giving Ichigo an ice cold glare.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Ichigo replied he was now a little scared.

Seeing her point had been noted, Yoruichi just smiled and disappeared with shunpo, just after Soifon woke up with a fright, she wasn't even aware she had fainted.

"ICHIGO, WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE IS LADY YORUICHI!" A worried Soifon shouted.

"She's gone and she has accepted us as a couple, isn't that great, to be honest she was one of my biggest worries being our teacher and all" Ichigo explained, trying to calm his captain.

Soifon's face picked up at the news straight away, she was delighted her mentor and earlier crush had accept Ichigo as her partner, nothing could spoil this moment for her. For the next couple of hours both Soifon and Ichigo talked to each other about all sorts of things while looking up at the sun now setting they both knew that very soon their secret wouldn't be so much of a...secret. However the couple chose not to think about that and just enjoyed the time they had left.

"By the way, Soi Bee, what kind of nickname is that?" Ichigo asked before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, hush you!" Soifon replied, she didn't like being teased about the child like name her mentor gave her.

* * *

**That's it for chapter three, hope you enjoyed chapter four will be out in the next couple of weeks a month at most, see you then guys :)  
**


End file.
